one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The angry videogame nerd vs danger dolan
one minute melee where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds two fighters no research melee! the city james rolf was reviewing a bad game and as usual the game was bad he then decided to go outside to vent his frustration little did he know that someone was watching it was danger dolan the nerd noticed nerd: what do you want? dolan: well seeing as how your are down in the dumps i figured i could help nerd: i don't want your help asshole i don't even know you dolan: hey no need for language apologize nerd: i don't know you! what are you a retard dolan: well i could be but atleast i don't get mad for no reason nerd: you know nothing about me! dolan: i know you need to be put down nerd: very well GAME ON!! ENGAGE! (60 seconds) dolan lunged at the nerd but then the nerd punched him in the face dolan then used his toon logic to hit him with a mallet the nerd didn;t know what to think (50 seconds) nerd: did you just hit me with a mallet what are you bubsy the bobcat? dolan: no but i can;t be put down easily nerd: fuck! with that the nerd got out the power glove and started hitting him with it making the announcer: ultra combo! dolan landed on his face but got up but as the nerd was about to punch him in the crotch (30 seconds) the nerd then knew he had to call in the big guns as he then used his whole armor to attack nerd: time to send this bitch downtown! the nerd launched an all out assault on dolan (20 seconds) dolan was sent flying into a building but he got up dolan: hmm i don't like your attitude dolan then sent aliens down on the nerd but he dodged they're attacks (19 seconds) dolan came out of nowhere and punch then nerd in the stomach knocking him back a bit but the nerd then kicked him in the crotch dolan knelled in pain from that (18 seconds) after that the nerd then pulled down his pants and crapped all over dolan's face dolan screamed from that dolan: you crapped on my face? what is wrong with you nerd: none of fucking business asshole! (17 seconds) dolan then kicked the nerd in the butt and sent flying crap going everywhere nerd: not to self lay off the taco bell!!! the nerd landed in the side of a brick wall blood streaming down his face (18 seconds) dolan landed there as the nerd got up and tried to fight back angry but dolan dodged every of the nerd's attacks dolan then launches an all out attack similar to peacock (17 seconds) the nerd then countered however with a kick to dolan's face dolan landed with a honking sound onto a sidewalk dolan got up and was ready for another attack (16 seconds) dolan then punched the nerd in face his glasses flying off the nerd was able to find them but too late did he realize that dolan was about to punch him in the nose (15 seconds) dolan then uppercutted the nerd into the sky and the nerd fell all the way down onto his back with a thud dolan then stomped on his stomach making him cough off blood (14 seconds) the nerd then punche him in the lower jaw then got up shawn micheals style and then attacked dolan furiously dolan was dazed for a long time (13 seconds) the nerd grabbed a smash ball out of nowhere then did his final smash where he used his power glove and launched a spirit bomb like attack dolan after that was bleeding from his mouth (12 seconds) dolan and dolan collided in a fury of attacks dbz style in the end dolan won and sent the nerd into a airplane luckily he wasn't shredded by that (11 seconds) dolan however came in and did a shroyuken on him then a hadouken sending the nerd into a stone wall this made the nerd mad nerd: now your pissing me off! (10 seconds) the nerd angrily used his nes zapper and shot at dolan dolan antisocially dodged but one hit him in the arm dolan: gahh where do you get all this stuff? nerd: uh duh i am a nerd it just comes to me (9 seconds) the nerd then shot dolan more and more dolan then ran at him and knocked it out of his hands nerd: shit! dolan then kicked the nerd in the arm (8 seconds) the nerd screamed in pain as it hurt really bad like hell the nerd then sprained it back in but then dolan went in for a flying kick but the nerd grabbed him the leg and threw him he landed into a road luckily there was no cars (7 seconds) the nerd however then smashed into him luckily dolan got up in time the nerd's hand landed on the ground dolan capitalized on this and attacked from behind in the nerd's back sending the nerd ping ponging everywhere (6 seconds) dolan: tilt dolan then punched the nerd into a garbage dumpster when dolan landed too dolan: now your really garbage nerd: seriously? dolan shrugged and continued fighting the nerd dolan at that point knocked off the nerd's power glove (5 seconds) nerd: shit i needed that! nerd in a rage then attacked dolan in a frenzy of kicks and punches but dolan then broke it and attacked back announcer: c-c-c-c combo breaker! (4 seconds) dolan then jumped up and attacked the nerd with momentous force each attack more fierce then the last this thus breaking the armor of the nerd (3 seconds) dolan then swung the nerd by his legs similar to how mario's move in super smash bros he then threw him into a sidewalk where he landed on his face (2 seconds) dolan then did a flying kick out of nowhere and knocked out the nerd KO! dolan: hmm never mess with danger dolan friend he then walked off THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS..... DANGER DOLAN!!